Defensins are small cysteine rich antimicrobial peptides isolated from macrophages and neutrophils. We have shown them to be very effective, in vitro, against a broad spectrum of ocular pathogens isolated from clinical cases of severe ulcerative keratitis. Additionally, we have shown defensins to represent unique growth factors that markedly stimulate the growth of corneal epithelial cells. This proposal is a pilot project to test the use of these natural peptides as innovative topical therapeutic agents in an animal model. Specifically, their effectiveness as topical antimicrobial agents will be determined using a rabbit model of pseudomonas and staphylococcus keratitis. In addition, their ability to facilitate corneal epithelial wound healing will be evaluated in a rabbit model.